broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
026 Made You Look
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Buffeted by snow, Zane is gingerly approaching the figure that was laying outside the antique shop door. Now that we're closer to it, it is clear that it is Maris, everything but his knit hat covered by a white sheet. His beat-up knit hat appears to be torn right at the crown. Zane's footsteps follow the three long, thin trails of blood, which do not seem to extend past Maris' body. The sheet is white, and the entire background is blustery and windy, making it seem almost blindingly white, with only the square panes of the antique store window visible behind Zane. Zane and the figure underneath the sheet are both colored in an unnatural bluish-grey, although Zane is no longer inside. The exception is Zane's red suspenders. The shading on Zane and Maris' corpse is still deeper and more detailed than the strip's normal style. ; Panel 2. Zane, standing on the side of Maris without the three lines of blood, is removing the sheet, revealing part of Maris' forehead, ear, arm and foot. The part of the arm that we can see has a curious, mottled appearance, and the corpse is colored in dark greyish-blue shades. ; Panel 3. With the sheet entirely removed, Maris' whole corpse is visible. He is lying on his back, his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open, his arms at his sides, palms turned down, and his legs straight, feet turned up. His entire body seems to be mummified, or withered somehow, which makes a strange contrast to his muscular torso and arms. He is wearing his usual white undershirt, blue jeans and belt, but there is a huge, impossibly deep hole in his abdomen. It appears to be sunk in Maris' chest exactly as the hole had been sunk in Osgood's face in Zane's dream, with wrinkles along the edge and no apparent bottom. Part of his tank top is torn and his jeans seem to have aged and wrinkled as well. There appears to be a scar on his right forearm, although it could be part of the withering his body has suffered. The three lines of blood go past his left arm, apparently stopping right under the gaping hole in his chest, but there is no other blood on the corpse. The snow blows over him, and a small piece of the sheet is visible on the upper left corner. ; Panel 4. Zane appears shocked and deeply affected by the sight. He draws back, bringing his hands to his face, and he looks both fearful and as if he may cry. ; Panel 5. A close-up of the deep hole on Maris' chest. It is placed squarely in the middle and appears to extend from just underneath his heart to a few inches above his waist. It is totally dark inside, as if the hole has no end. ; Panel 6. Zane's own flesh appears to have withered, the skin stretching tightly over his skull. His fingers curl in a gesture of surprise, a flap of skin coming loose at the wrist. His eye sockets are two hollow, dark circles, and his mouth is open wide in dismay, the skin of his lips puckering around the sides. Bubbles are coming from his mouth and floating up, above his head, as if he is underwater, although the background is the same bright white. Above his right eye socket is a thin scar about two or three inches long, with holes from the removed stitches visible above and below it. There is a notch in his withered ear, and his clothes seem unnaturally wrinkled and aged. ; Panel 7. Zane wakes up with a start, his entire body shaking and the frying pan flying cartoonishly up in the air. He is still wearing his boots and jacket and is still on top of the bed. Several short, thin yellow lines coming from his head show his shock and fear. His eyes are tiny and terrified, and his mouth is wide open. The coloring style is back to being flat, and the colors are all back to normal, perhaps indicating that it is morning. His line of tin cans and bottles tied around his bed remains untouched.